A dishwasher is a domestic appliance into which dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. A dishwasher includes a number of dish racks which support such wares. During a cleaning cycle, the dishwasher sprays water and/or a wash chemistry on the wares in the dish racks.